Tzan Ren/Relationships
This page is comprised of Tzan Ren's relationships with various other characters he interacts with. Affiliations Demon Sorcerers Tzan Ren was one of the many Demon Sorcerers hailing from the Demon Netherworld. Shadow Legion As the Shadow Demon Sorcerer, Tzan Ren led his own personal army of shadow demons and minions called the Shadow Legion. Relatives *Arran Kuang (nephew) *Hsian Ji (ex-wife) *Linos (son) *Old Man Kuang (brother-in-law) *Shuo Guang † (twin sister) Hsian Ji Hsian Ji was Tzan Ren's Sound Demon Sorceress wife, with whom he bore their son, Linos. The pair originally met in ancient times when demons still ruled Earth. Hsian Ji was in battle with several Chi Wizards and Tzan Ren came to her aid. The pair eventually fell in love and returned to the Demon Netherworld to raise their child when Hsian Ji fell pregnant. But by the time of their son's birth, the pair inevitable began to drift apart. While Hsian Ji treated her son with love and affection and accepted him regardless, Tzan Ren became spiteful and angry over his son's apparent love and interest in humans and their culture. This often resulted in the two arguing over Linos' upbringing and only served to further drive them apart. This rift only worsened when Tzan Ren banished Linos to Earth. Though Hsian Ji was initially distressed, she realized Linos was where he wanted to be and could be who he was rather than who Tzan Ren wanted him to be. This prompted Tzan Ren to track down their son and kill him, feeling that banishment was no longer enough, which Hsian Ji tried to stop. Believing that their son's influence on her had made her weak, Tzan Ren killed her, viewing the act as a twisted form of "saving her". Linos Linos is Tzan Ren's son that he had with his wife Hsian Ji. As their son grew, Tzan Ren noticed Linos' budding interest and love for humans and their culture. Tzan Ren detested that his son was not only openly affectionate to humans but also that he was kind and gentle, unlike other demons. Because of this, Tzan Ren began to resent and largely ignore his son. Though he had tried on several occasions to beat this kindness out of him, Hsian Ji prevented him from doing so and protected Linos from his wrath. As he got older, Linos openly opposed his father and the two fought, which culminated in Linos' banishment to the human world. Linos, however, was thankful for this because he was exactly where he wanted to be. However, Tzan Ren felt that banishment wasn't enough and pursued his son to kill him. By the time Tzan Ren found his son, Linos had already begun fitting into human society. Tzan Ren targeted Linos' friends Timothy Knight and Mavis Callahan as a means to hurt Linos. However, their collaboration led to Tzan Ren's banishment back to the Demon Netherworld. Shuo Guang According to Sen Qiang, Tzan Ren had a sister who was very similar to Linos and whom he killed. In ancient times, he and Shuo Guang were once a single being of light and dark until they split up into their current forms. For the most part, they kept to themselves until Tzan Ren became discontent with allowing her to exist, spreading light and goodness. So, he mercilessly obliterated her with his powers over pure darkness. Enemies Lang Yan Though Tzan Ren has known of Lang Yan, he never had any interaction with her until his defeat at the hands of his son. Lang Yan viewed Tzan Ren as pathetic and incapable of growth due to his clinging to traditional ways and unwillingness to change with the world. After she berated him, she crystallized and shattered his body, killing him. Shadow Strikers While not a specific enemy of the Shadow Strikers as a whole, Tzan Ren did encounter Tim and Mavis through his attempt to kill his own son. Mavis in particular was traumatized by her experience with the Shadow Demon Sorcerer and her near-death. Though she does a decent job hiding this beneath her bubbly personality, the mention of Tzan Ren often causes a panic attack. Though Mala, Drago and Remy had no physical interaction with Tzan Ren, they knew of him and the scope of his power and terror. Category:Character relationships (fan) Category:A to Z